mahou_kaiju_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Omorfia Astaroth
, |birthdate = June 29, 2010 |height = 5'6" (167 cm) |three_sizes = 88-62-79 |weight = 50 kg (109 lbs) |status = Alive |species/race = Devil |alignment = Lawful Evil (Part 1) Lawful Neutral (Part 2) |ethnicity = Vaalian |affiliations = Underworld Legion (formerly) Underworld Union |rivals = |mecha = |family_members = Adis Beelzebub (father) Ginaica Astaroth (mother) |love_interests = |occupation = Queen of Vaal |likes = Toying with men, volcanic fireworks |dislikes = Insults directed at her, those who threaten Vaal |appearances = Kaiju World War: Part 1 Kaiju World War: Part 2 |first_appearance = The Earth Defense Force |last_appearance = Kaiju World War: Part 2 |voice_actor = Kei Shindō}} “What's wrong? Getting too hot for you?” —Fia , nicknamed is the daughter of Adis Beelzebub and the Infernal Queen of the Underworld nation of Vaal, first appearing in Kaiju World War: Part 1. Appearance Omorfia is a beautiful demoness with huge breasts, yellow eyes, fangs, and red hair that's past waist-length. She tends to wear revealing red dresses (accompanied by matching evening gloves) that show a stylized heart tattoo on her left breast. Her red high heels are usually hidden by the length of her dresses. She also wears gold pendant earrings. Unbeknownst to most people, she also has a long tongue and both a tongue and a navel piercing. She also keeps a spare kimono and a bunny suit in her closet, but these outfits rarely see much use. Personality As a queen of unparalleled strength, Fia carries herself with a personality that's both erotically charming and annoyingly haughty. She's also very competitive and seeks to find and fight strong men to sate both her inborn bloodlust and her sexual desires. Deep down however, she'll only submit herself to a strong man who can both make her hot and survive her flames. Those who fail are toyed with, treated as pets, and then cast aside like garbage (although she still gets some use out of them by turning them into volcanic fireworks). Unfortunately, due to the nature of the Underworld and the men who live there appearing strong, Astaroth is the type to set her expectations based on physical appearances. Nevertheless, she does care for her nation and its people, viewing them as extensions of herself. As such, both insults directed at her and threats to Vaal are seen as grave offenses, and are dealt with immediately and without mercy. She knows of Edwin Black, but tends to not get involved in his work. Background Relationships Adis Beelzebub and Ginaica Astaroth Abilities Being a devil, Omorfia has tremendous physical abilities, defenses, and can even teleport. Attacks * – Her signature ability. Fia can already command hellfire, which can easily burn through anything, but this skill allows her to project hellish flames at tens of thousands of degrees, much akin to the sun. Said sun storm tends to burn anything and anyone away. * – Fia's most-used ability. Controlling the heat in the air to form around an opponent's wrists. ankles, and neck; a snap of her fingers causes the heat to burst unto flame, tying the opponent down in streams of fire that act like heavy chains, weighing down and burning an opponent. ** Note: This is the method she uses to judge men, and her "ideal man" is someone who can not only withstand, but also break the flaming chains. * – A technique linked to Prominence. Gathering intense infernal flames around herself, Fia creates ribbons of fire that spiral around her body, culminating in an enormous explosion that can be seen for miles around, similar to a sun going supernova. Most people & demons who are unfamiliar with this move think it's a suicide attack and that she died in the explosion. Those who stick around afterwards then realize that it's not and she didn't. * – * – An enhanced Fire Pillar that consumes multiple opponents. Quotes * “I will show you the power of the Infernal Queen who burns everything. Let's taste plenty of extreme heat!” * “My favorite toy. What kind of play would you like to try next? Thoroughly match the thrill that no ordinary man can taste.” * “I'll give you the best day… I'll give you this body as a present and make it flashy!” * “Fuh, are you forgetting to be a servant? If so, you have to make a good deal…” * “Fuh… A courageous child standing up in front of this hellfire… I'll burn you up to your bones with a hot embrace… Come on!” * “Today, it’s boring… Hey, let’s play together? See, if you don’t play seriously, you ’ll burn and die.” * “I wonder if I’ll rub my legs a little. Ah, my eyes suddenly lit up… If you want to go beyond that, be careful.” * “…You were talented, that's a surprise. Your ability to conduct? It's different… It's a massage talent. Next time I'll give you another place.” * “Now, get stronger… If you can't divert my boredom, you'll just burn and die. You and your friends-” * “(Sigh), I like strong guys… more so if they are strong not only in battle but also in bed…” * “No… my body is getting hot…” * “I will lend you a little power” * “Is this enough for you right now?” Gallery Character Art AstarothKWWConcept.jpeg|Concept art AstarothVDKimonoConcept.jpeg|Valentine's Day kimono concept art AstarothBunnySuitConcept.jpeg|Bunny suit concept art AstarothKWW2Concept.jpeg|Concept art of Fia's second dress Portraits Astaroth KWW Portrait.jpg|Portrait AstarothValentine'sDayKimono.jpeg|Portrait of Astaroth's Valentine's Day kimono AstarothBunnySuit.jpeg|Portrait of Astaroth's bunny suit Astaroth KWW2.jpeg|Portrait of Astaroth's 2nd dress Trivia * Her first name stems from the Greek word "omorfiá" (ομορφιά) that means "beauty". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Devils Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asmodian Empire Category:Demons